


Making a Place a Home

by franscats



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 18:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16958835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franscats/pseuds/franscats
Summary: Blair decides to put up a few Christmas decorations.





	Making a Place a Home

Blair walked up and down the outdoor market eyeing the various wreaths on display. He had been living at Jim’s loft for the last 15 months and though Blair, a fairly new roommate at Christmas last year, hadn’t suggested decorating then, now that he was secure in calling the loft home wanted at least a nod to the holiday.

He had looked over and thought about buying a tree but he didn’t want to overwhelm Jim with too much at once and a tree with its scents, decorations and lights might be too much. Christmas decorations infiltrating the loft would have to be a gradual process starting with some scentless candles and a wreath. 

And Blair had to admit, Jim would need some desensitization before he could enjoy Christmas decorations at home since Christmas could be very hard on sentinel senses. The whole Christmas scene had to be a nightmare for Jim. The twinkling lights could easily cause Jim to zone, especially if he was tired. The fake pine, cinnamon and gingerbread scents prevalent in the stores might seem nice to normal people but to Jim, they had to smell like a bath of chemicals, and the constant carols and bells that he could hear when no one else could had to be annoying.

No, Christmas was not easy on a sentinel and so Blair had dismissed the idea of a tree in favor of a wreath – maybe two or three, one on the loft door and two on the balcony doors.

Sighing, he stopped in front of a wall of wreaths and eyed them thoughtfully. He wanted something with pinecones, nothing too flashy. Seeing three similar wreaths near the top of the wall, all decorated with pinecones and fake red flowers and red and green plaid bows, Blair bought them and headed home.

Walking in, he went to work immediately putting the wreaths up and then spread some candles around the room. As a final touch, he started a Christmas card display. He was just finishing the decorations when Jim walked in.

“Hey Sandburg, I noticed the wreath on the door.” 

Blair turned and watched Jim deciding Jim didn’t seem upset about it.

“I thought just a few decorations might be nice,” he indicated the balcony doors. “I made sure I didn’t pick things that would bother your senses.”

“The wreaths look good there,” Jim admitted with a smile. “I was never one for decorating and Carolyn wasn’t either but if you want to, knock yourself out.”

“Thanks,” Blair smiled. “I promise I’ll keep your senses in mind.”

Jim nodded. “I appreciate that Chief. But this is your home too, so if you want to decorate, feel free.” Jim paused but then added, “Just no dancing and singing figures, okay?”

“Sure, Jim,” Blair laughed. “Oh and did I ever tell you I make a great Christmas Eggnog.”

“Lots of rum?” Jim asked.

“Lots of rum,” Blair answered. “How about we order in some food and I’ll make up a batch for you to test.”

“Sounds good,” Jim agreed. “And…um…thanks Blair. I know the loft always looked clean and neat but you’ve made it look more like a home.”

“Thanks, Jim. I appreciate your saying that.”


End file.
